I saw Ryo kissing Santa Claus
by Alexander Hunter
Summary: It's Christmas Eve night and Bikky sees something he never thought he would. DeeRyo, yaoi, slash, Santa molestaion.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't help it, I was listening to "I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus" and it made me think of Bikky.

I love my boyfriend!

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and even though he would never admit it, Bikky still believed in Santa Claus. Like all children, he was too excited to sleep for very long that particular night. 

Quietly, he slipped out of his room to get a glass of water. He stopped dead at the end of the hallway. In front of him was a man in a red suit with white fur trim with the classic red hat with the white ball, in front of him stood Santa, the man's back to him, standing under the mistletoe.

Bikky was about to say something when he heard a faint moan. His eyes went wide when he saw to familiar arms slide around Santa's neck, clutching at the back of that silly hat. 'Ryo is kissing Santa!' He thought, covering his mouth to smother a gasp of shock.

"You've been a naughty boy," Santa laughed, sounding almost like Dee. He turned and pinned Ryo against the wall, his face obscured by his hat and beard.

Ryo grinned and slid a hand down Santa's back, grasping the bearded man's ass. "Maybe I can change your mind," he smirked and gasped when Santa thrust against him.

Bikky's eyes went even wider when Ryo slid down onto his knees and nuzzled Santa's crotch before unbuckling that black belt and freeing St. Nick's hard cock. He clamped his other hand over his mouth; unable to look away or even run away. Frozen, he stared as Ryo sucked Santa's cock.

"Such a naughty boy trying to bribe Santa," Santa grinned, his gloved hand tangling in Ryo's honey hair. "Mmm, that's a naught boy," he moaned, his head falling back when Ryo picked up the pace.

Bikky couldn't believe it as Santa's thick, hard cock slid in and out of his dad's mouth. He stared shaking when Santa pulled Ryo up, yanking the man's pants off before lifting Ryo up and pinning the detective against the wall. 'Santa is fucking my dad!' He mentally screamed as Santa slowly worked two gloved fingers in and out of Ryo before thrusting in.

"God! Santa!" Ryo screamed, biting his lower lip to muffle his cries. He wrapped both his legs around Santa's waist, meeting the jolly man thrust for thrust. His cock throbbed painfully as it was gently tickled by that fur trim.

Santa groaned and picked up the pace, effectively fucking Ryo through the wall. "You're such a naughty boy," he moaned and reached between their bodies, wrapping his gloved hand around Ryo's throbbing prick.

Bikky couldn't move, he was frozen in place from shock and a strange curiosity, he had never seen two men together, and even though it was his dad, he didn't find it disgusting like he thought he would. He didn't think his eyes could get any wider until Ryo screamed "SANTA!" cum shooting out of the honey haired detectives hard cock.

Santa moaned deeply and stiffened, his cum filling Ryo who moaned at the sudden warmth. When he pulled out, cum dripped out of the other man's well-used entrance. "Maybe you're not such a bad boy after all."

Suddenly Bikky became unfrozen and he silently ran back into his room. He leapt into his bed, the images he had seen burned into his mind. He was so going to tell Carol in the morning.

xXx

"How did the children at the orphanage like your costume?" Ryo asked as he and "Santa" headed towards his bedroom.

Dee smirked and pulled off the hat and beard. "They loved it, but not as much as you."

* * *

I might be tempted to write a second chapter if you ask nicely.

For every review not given Ryo never comes out of the closet and Dee dies of heartbreak!


	2. Chapter 2

Sept. 6th was my birthday! I AM 16!!!!

* * *

"No way!" Carol said in disbelief as she and Bikky made their way to Ryo's bedroom at 6am. "Are you sure it wasn't Dee dressed up like Santa?" She asked and stuck her tongue out at Bikky when the blonde huffed.

"No, the perv was at the orphanage all day and never came over last night," Bikky huffed and cracked his knuckles when he and Carol reached the door to Ryo's bedroom.

They looked at each other and nodded right before they kicked open the door and leapt onto the bed.

Dee and Ryo shot up in shock. Because Dee had been resting on Ryo's chest, his head came up under Ryo's, smacking into the honey haired man's jaw.

"Shit!" Dee cursed and sat back, oblivious to the fact the sheet had slipped free and his lower half was the only thing hiding Ryo's from view. "Damnit Monkey brat!" He yelled when he saw Bikky who was frozen with a look of surprise and disgust.

Carol couldn't help but giggle. "Wow, Ryo, I can see why you like him," she giggled and pointed at Dee's bared cock, making the black haired man realize what had happened and jerk the sheet back around himself.

"Bikky, Carol, could you please leave for a minute?" Ryo asked, his hands over his face, hiding his blush. He peeked out between his fingers and saw Carol dragging a still frozen Bikky out of the room.

"Merry Christmas," Dee grinned, making Ryo laugh. He pressed a passionate kiss to Ryo's lips. When Ryo didn't resist, he made his way down the honey haired man's neck, licking down towards Ryo's chest.

Ryo moaned when Dee slipped down and began to suck on his nipple. "No, Dee, we can't. Bikky and Carol are waiting," he groaned and half-heartedly tried to push Dee off him when the dark haired man's hand slipped down around his cock.

"Hey! We're waiting!" Bikky yelled and pounded on the bedroom door, making Ryo and Dee jump.

This time, Ryo managed to push Dee off him and slid out of bed. "We'll finish later," he said to a pouting Dee.

xXx

Ryo and Dee finally emerged from the bedroom to find Carol and Bikky waiting impatiently in the living room.

"About time," Bikky said from his position on the floor, Carol sitting next to him. "Can we open presents now?" He asked impatiently, glaring at Dee.

Ryo just smiled and began passing out the presents under their coffee table sized tree. He couldn't help but grin wider as childish glee spread across Dee's, Bikky's, and Carol's faces as they tore into their presents.

"Alright!" Bikky declared happily when he pulled out a new basketball and a jersey from his favorite basketball team from the box.

Carol hugged both Dee and Ryo; thanking them for the wonderful dress they bought her.

"Thanks babe," Dee smiled when he pulled out a brand new pair of boots and a new leather coat. "Here's your present," he said and handed Ryo a tiny package he had pulled out of his pocket. He slid down onto one knee as Ryo opened the box. "Ryo, will you marry me?"

Ryo was stunned as he stared at the simple platinum band inside the black velvet box. Tears came to his eyes as he threw himself onto Dee. "Yes," he whispered simply in Dee's ear before soundly kissing the equally as stunned me.

In a moment of rather mature thought, both Bikky and Carol gave their congratulations and left the room to play with their new things and to give the two men some privacy.

"I love you," Ryo smiled.

"I love you too," Dee grinned.

And together they fell down in passion, not caring that they were having the hottest and gentlest sex of their lives onto of brightly colored paper that loudly declared a Merry Christmas to all.

* * *

Want more lovelings? Enjoy the ending? Review please and more will come if you ask. 


	3. Chapter 3

I have no boyfriend, no girlfriends. But I did loose my virginity and then have almost regular sex with a hot guy friend of mine.

* * *

"So when is the wedding?" Carol asked when it was safe to come back into the living room, which was several hours and a large clean up job on Ryo's part later.

"Not for a while, there's a lot of planning that goes into a wedding," Ryo said, cuddling with Dee on the couch. "JJ is going to go crazy, you know that right, Dee?"

Dee just shrugged and toyed with the ring on Ryo's finger. "Drake can deal with him, I love you and nothing's going to change that," he grinned and kissed Ryo softly, discreetly flipping Bikky off when the blonde wrinkled his face in disgust.

"Oh! You guys are just too cute!" Carol gushed and ignored Bikky when the teen made a gagging sound. "I'm so happy for the both of you!"

Ryo blushed slightly, but none-the-less, smiled. "Thank you Carol," he said politely and glanced at the clock. "Oh! I still need to call Aunt Elena!" He gasped and rushed out of the room to the phone.

"You better love Ryo or else, this better not be some scheme to get into his pants," Bikky threatened, glaring at the dark haired man.

"I love him more than anything, and I've already gotten into his pants, even dressed up like Ol' Saint Nick and then three times after," Dee smirked and watched Bikky absorb the information.

xXx

Ryo just rolled his eyes when a loud scream came from the living room. "Dee asked me to marry him!" He said excitedly as soon as his Aunt had answered the phone. "And I said yes!"

"OH MY GOD! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Elena screamed so loud Ryo had to yank the phone away from his ear to keep from going deaf. "So when's the wedding?" She asked excitedly.

"We don't know yet, he just asked me this morning," Ryo grinned; words couldn't describe how happy he felt right now. Even though a blush soon took over his face as his Aunt drilled him for all the dirty little secrets, his smile never faltered. "Yes, we're still coming over tomorrow to visit, bye."

Dee slipped into the room and saw the goofy grin on Ryo's face, making an identical one form on his. "I take it she approves?" He asked as he slipped his arms around his fiancé's waist, resting his head on the honey haired man's shoulder.

"Very much so. Prepared to be hugged endlessly when we go visit them tomorrow," Ryo smiled and leaned back against Dee, enjoying the feel of the other man pressed against him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Dee said and began to kiss Ryo's neck, enjoying the shudder it caused. Grinning, he got bolder in his exploration only to have Ryo stop him.

"Not when Bikky and Carol could walk into the room," Ryo said firmly and stepped out of Dee's arms only to be tugged back.

"The monkey brat and Carol went to the park and they're going to get pizza afterwards," Dee grinned and turned Ryo around in his arms before pinning the man against the wall. "We're all alone."

* * *

I laugh at you because I not write sex and me grammar goes down drain. 


	4. Chapter 4

I watched Cursed last night and thought "Jimmy and Bo are so going to get together" and well, here you are

To Kylee,

Happy birthday fucker! Didn't think I'd ever update now did you? SO HA! I don't have to buy you shit! I updated on your fucking birthday!

Piss off,

Alexander R. Hunter

By the by, I've now got an online blog, which rocks. If you think my A/N's are funny, my blogs like these on crack.

www. Xanga. Com/ Lexaander

Take out the spaces.

* * *

Ryo was pinned against the wall, his legs wrapped around Dee's waist, his mouth formed in a silent scream of ecstasy as hot cum shot from his cocks as Dee's thick fluids filled him inside.

Dee pressed Ryo hard into the wall, trying his best not to fall to the floor. "God, I love you," he murmured against his fiancé's neck.

"I love you too," Ryo smiled back, still panting.

"OH MY GOD! NOT AGAIN!" Bikky screamed from the doorway, slapping his hands over his eyes and running out only to smack dead into the living room wall.

Ryo blushed brightly, releasing his legs from around Dee's waist and sliding to the floor. "I think maybe we should clean up and finish Christmas," he said quietly, his face still bright red.

xXx

-The next day-

As soon as Dee and Ryo walked into the room, Elena glomped them.

"OH! I'm so happy for you! My two favorite boys getting married!!" She gushed, hanging from their necks. "You have to tell me everything!"

Once Elena released them, Rick patted them both on the back and gave them a hearty congratulations. "Good luck on married life boys, it ain't all it's cracked up to be…I mean it's wonderful!" He added when Elena glared at him. "Bikky! Let's go out back and through around the ol' pig skin!"

Bikky grinned and rushed out after his Uncle, more than ready to get away form Ryo and Dee for awhile.

xXx

"Oh that's so romantic Dee," Elena smiled as Ryo told the story over dinner, making Bikky stick his tongue out in disgust as memories flooded his mind.

After dinner, it was time for presents. Ryo received an antigue gun case from both Elena and Rick. Dee got some of his favorite, yet extremely expensive cologne. Bikky got a new basketball and basketball shorts. And both Elena and Rick received a handmade vase from Bikky and two tickets for a cruse from Ryo and Dee.

"Thank you for the gifts, I'll call you soon," Ryo said, hugging his aunt and uncle good bye.

* * *

Short, yes, good, maybe. But, HA! Still updated!


	5. Chapter 5

I watched Cursed last night and thought "Jimmy and Bo are so going to get together" and well, here you are

Every time I write this chapter, I either loose it or I forget to save it, etc, hopefully this time it'll all work out.

* * *

"Dee, wake up," Ryo said, prodding the still asleep Dee. He rolled his eyes as he tied his tie. "I'm naked, take me now," he purred and nearly laughed when the dark haired man shot up in bed. "Now that you're awake, get dressed, breakfast in ten, then we have to get to work."

Dee groggily watched Ryo walk out of the room, enjoying the way those brown slacks were just tight enough to form to his fiancé's ass. With a groan, he pulled himself from the bed and made his way to the shower.

xXx

"Now, call my cell before you go out, my number's next to the phone just incase you forget," Ryo said as Bikky almost shoved him and Ryo out the door. "There's food in the fridge. We'll be back late!" He yelled as the door was slammed into his face.

Dee couldn't help but laugh at Ryo's doting manner. "He's a teenager you know, he can handle himself until we get off work," he laughed and slid into the passenger's side of their car.

"I know, but I can't help but worry about him," Ryo defended with a small sigh, he was constantly worried that something would happen to Bikky, that he wouldn't be there to protect him, to be there for him. His distress must have shown before Dee pressed a soft kiss to his lips and told him that he was a wonderful father.

"So, how do you want to announce it?" Dee asked offhandedly as they drove towards the precinct. "I mean, am I going to do it? Do you want to?"

Ryo just blushed, he still hadn't gotten used to the fact that their co-workers knew that they were a couple, let alone how to even tell them that they were engaged. "I-I'll do it. It'll be best if I did, you'll most likely have to pry a distressed JJ off yourself."

Dee grinned at the new bout of confidence he could see glowing beneath Ryo's gorgeous eyes, then his face fell when he realized that the other man was probably right and he would spend the rest of the day hiding from JJ.

"It won't be so bad, Drake will keep JJ occupied," Ryo smiled, making happiness bloom deep inside his future husband. "Besides, can JJ really put a damper on the fact that we're getting married?"

"No, no he can't," Dee grinned back, leaning back in his seat, closing his eyes for a few more moments of shut eye before work. It felt like only a few minutes before the rumble of the engine stopped and Ryo was kissing him softly to wake him up. "You should wake me up like that more often."

Ryo laughed and slid out of the car, "you pig."

"But you love me for it," Dee retorted, waggling his eyebrows before heading inside. He managed to almost get to his office before being taken down by an over excited JJ who was smothering his face in kisses.

Normally Ryo took this all in good humor, but today for some reason, it really pissed him off. "JJ, get off my fiancé," he growled, startling the smaller man. "It was all fine and dandy before Dee proposed, now he's officially mine, so hands off.

"About time!" JJ scoffed as he got off a very stunned Dee. "Seriously, I never thought you were going to pop the question, you've been dating for over a year now."

The entire precinct was in stunned silence before bursting into cheers and applause for Ryo and Dee.

"Congratulations, but you two left a bunch of unfinished reports before gallivanting off! I expect it to be done and filed before you leave today!" The Chief yelled, scaring the hell out of the two men who ran towards their office.

Ryo was suddenly stopped by Rose. "Congratulations," he said briefly before slipping into his office, he didn't even hit on Ryo as he normally did. Once safely hidden inside his office, he let out a sigh, the false hope he had gathered finally falling apart, only, it wasn't as painful as he thought it would be.

xXx

"Wow, you actually listened to Ryo and stayed home for once," Carol laughed when she walked into Ryo's house; amazed Bikky was still there.

"Yeah, well, I've been kind of a bratty son…" Bikky trailed off, closing the door behind Carol.

Carol just smirked and abruptly turned to face Bikky. "I don't think that's it. I just think you're avoiding Lai. You know, just because he's bi doesn't mean he wants you," she said offhandedly, knowing that she had hit home.

"THAT'S NOT IT! I JUST WANTED TO DO SOMETHING NICE FOR RYO AND DEE!!" Bikky yelled, defending himself too quickly. A blush stained his cheeks when Carol gave him a smug look.

"Oh good, because I invited him over," Carol smirked and happily skipped into the living room, leaving Bikky stunned.

xXx

Bikky and Lai sat on opposite sides of the couch, giving each other quick glances when they didn't think the other was looking. Occasionally, their eyes would meet, when that happened they would blush deeply and quickly look away.

These looks, however, went unnoticed by Carol, who thought Bikky's only issue was homophobia. "Bikky, he's not going to bite, you can sit closer, and the same goes for you Lai."

"O-okay," Bikky stuttered as he and Lai scooted over, sitting just a few inches away, blushes staining their faces.

"Well, you two have fun, I'm going to go to the store and get some chips," Carol said happily and headed for the door. "I'll be back in twenty minutes, don't kill each other while I'm gone," and with that, she was out the door.

The two teens sat there in silence, doing their best not to look at the other. Bikky moved his hand from his lap to rest it on the seat between him and Lai, only, when he put it down it landed on something warmer. Glancing down, he saw that it had landed on top of Lai's hand.

Lai looked down as well. When neither of them moved their hands, he looked up, locking eyes with Bikky. Slowly, he leaned forward, his eyes falling shut as his lips connected with the other teen's. The kiss was slow and clumsy and completely perfect.

"Lai, I really like you," Bikky murmured against Lai's lips, his hand tightening, holding the other boy's.

"I really like you too, Bikky," Lai smiled back softly and kissed the blonde again, only this time with more confidence.

"I meant for you to make up! Not make out!" Carol gasped from the doorway, the bag of chip lying forgotten on the floor.

Quickly the two boys leapt a part stuttering out excuses to no avail.

"I-I should go," Lai said nervously and quickly made his way past Carol and out the door, shooting Bikky one last glance before leaving.

Carol put her hands on her hips and looked at Bikky expectantly. "Explain."

"Well, ah…you see…it's just that…I really like Lai and I think I'm gay!" Bikky blurted out before slapping his hands over his mouth.

xXx

Ryo and Dee finally walked through the door around nine and much to their surprise, they found Bikky curled up on the coach, a pillow clutched to his chest.

With a soft smile, Ryo walked over and scooped the sleeping teen into his arms, heading towards Bikky's bedroom.

The teen stirred from his sleep as he was gently laid down on his bed. "Ryo, how did you know you like guys?" He asked quietly, surprising his father.

"Well, you see, Dee is really the only guy I've ever been attracted to. I don't really know why, but when he first kissed me, something just clicked inside," Ryo replied softly, stroking Bikky's hair.

Bikky nodded sleepily before promptly sighing and falling back to sleep, his question having been answered.

"He's kinda cute when he's asleep, makes you forget his a brat," Dee whispered softly from the doorway. "Only guy huh? That makes me feel special," he grinned when Ryo shut the door.

"You're definitely special Dee," Ryo said in a joking manner and was promptly chased into the bedroom.

* * *

Woo! Finished! IN YOUR FACE KYLEE!!


	6. Chapter 6

I watched Cursed last night and thought "Jimmy and Bo are so going to get together" and well, here you are

Are your hopes renewed my fans? Second update in a week, gonna keep the updates rolling for a while AKA until I pay off my debt…

X x x x

"Hey Dee, can I ask you something?" Bikky asked awkwardly at the kitchen table while Ryo was off taking a shower.

Dee nodded, putting down his coffee cup. "Go ahead kid," he answered, more than a little surprised about Bikky coming to him for advice.

"How does it, you know," Bikky stammered, making a few nonsensical hand gestures. His blush deepened when Dee just gave him a blank look. "How do two guys…"

"OH! You wanna know THAT…okay, cool. I can ask why?" Dee inquired and got a prompt glare from the blushing teen. "Okay, well, you see. The guy on top takes and puts it into the other guys ass to be blunt."

Bikky lost all color except for his now incredibly bright red blush. He was dead silent for the rest of the morning. The moment Ryo walked into the kitchen, he bolted for his room, vivid images of what Dee had told him flooding his mind as he went.

"What's wrong with Bikky?" Ryo asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Dee just shrugged, "I have no idea," he lied, having the feeling that Bikky didn't want Ryo to know what he had asked him and he especially didn't want Ryo to find out he had actually answered Bikky's question.

X x x x

Bikky said hold up in his room until Ryo and Dee left for work. Once he heard the front door close, he let out a sigh of relief. Dee hadn't told Ryo, if he had, his dad would have had a cow and confronted him about it.

With a yawn, he made his way into the kitchen only to nearly jump out of his skin at the sight of Lai, sitting on his couch. "What? How'd…when?" He stuttered and became acutely aware he was only wearing his boxers.

"Y-your dad let me in," Lai said with a mad blush, his eyes kept running all over Bikky's half clothed body on their own accord. "I thought that maybe you'd want to talk about what happened yesterday. But if you don't that's completely cool and I'll just leave," he added quickly, and headed towards the door.

Lai was almost out the door when Bikky regained his senses. He lunged at the other boy, dragging him back into the house. "Uh, yeah, I wanna talk about it…just…uh…give me a sec," he murmured rather quickly and bolted into his room. Tearing through his dresser, he grabbed one of his few nice t-shirts and a pair of jeans, which he pulled on so fast he nearly crashed into his bed. Taking a deep breath, he headed out to face Lai.

X x x x

"So…can we have chocolate cake?" Dee asked off handedly, completely ignoring the stack of paperwork sitting in front of him. "You know, at our wedding, can we have chocolate cake?" He added when Ryo gave him a confused look.

Realization flooded Ryo's face. "Yeah, yes of course we can have chocolate cake. I'm sorry, I spaced the wedding, this paperwork is getting to my head and I mean Bikky's been acting strange lately…" He trailed off when Dee walked behind him and started to rub his shoulders.

"You need to relax. Don't worry about Bikky, I took care of it," Dee purred into his future husband's ear, massaging those tense shoulders. "You know, Rose got you a new desk, we should christen it."

"No, you shouldn't. Ryo, Dee, we've got a homicide reported on 5th street, Rose wants you two on it ASAP," the Chief said, poking his head into the office.

Ryo nodded and stood; time to go to work outside of the ever-accumulating paperwork.

X x x x

Bikky and Lai sat quietly on the sofa, both glancing nervously at the other.

"So…!" Bikky began but was stopped midsentence by Lai's lips over his own. His eyes fell shut as he fell into the kiss. As the kiss deepened, his lips parted and his tongue slithered out, seeking entrance to Lai's mouth.

Lai let out a surprised moan when Bikky's tongue slipped into his mouth and began to play with his own. Nervously, he ran his hand up the blonde's shoulder, up the other boy's neck, and into those blonde locks only to find his progress was being impeded. His seeking hand grabbed Bikky's hair tie and pulled, releasing a small flood of golden tresses.

The feel of Lai's fingers in his hair, began to excite Bikky, he felt a familiar tightening in his groin but was too into the kiss to stop. He wrapped his hands around the dark haired teen's hips, pulling him closer. He pulled a bit too forcefully, causing Lai to go off balance.

Immediately the other teen's hand shot down to catch him, landing right on Bikky's groin. "Y-you're hard," he gasped with a blush, but didn't remove his hand.

Bikky slid his hand from Lai's hip down to the telltale bulge gracing those black pants. "You are too," he murmured, blushing as well. "What do we…do you want me to…? Oh god…" His words died in his throat as Lai's hand slid into his pants, stroking him softly.

"I think that works," Lai laughed softly, but his laughter died when Bikky returned the favor. "Bikky…" he groaned softly and fumbled with the dark skinned teen's pants, pulling out Bikky's impressive length, jacking it faster up and down.

"Fuck, Lai," Bikky moaned deeply and quickly followed Lai's example, pulling out the other's slightly smaller length, the teen's musical moan making him even harder. His head fell into Lai's shoulder just as Lai followed suit.

The pumped harder and faster, both beyond the point of reason. Moans filled the room as each got closer to climax.

"Oh god, Bikky, I'm gonna…!" That's all Lai got out before a fountain of cum erupted from the end of his cock, his hand tightening around Bikky, pulling the teen over with him.

"Bikky!"

Bikky's head shot up and his eyes nearly bugged out of his skull at the sight of Ryo standing in the doorway, an unimpressed Dee standing behind him holding several bags of groceries. "You guys weren't supposed to be home until 5!" He half yelled in surprise.

"Umm, Bikky," Lai cleared his throat and pointed at the clock that clearly read six fifty-five. "I think I'm going to go," he murmured and tucked himself back into his pants. Pressing a quick kiss to Bikky's cheek, he hightailed it out of there.

Realizing he was still hanging out of his shorts, Bikky quickly jammed himself back into them and bolted for the bathroom.

He emerged several minutes later to find Ryo and Dee sitting on the now clean couch. Dee looked apologetic while Ryo looked pissed. With his head hung, he sat down on the armchair, glancing up at the two from beneath his bangs.

"Explain," Ryo said, trying his best to keep his anger in check.

"Well, I've known Lai for a really long time and I really like him and yesterday, I kind of kissed him and the Carol walked in and he ran away and then today he showed up and wanted to talk about and we really didn't mean for it to go that far, he just kind of kissed me and it felt so right…" Bikky trailed off, blushing brightly.

Ryo took several deep breaths, he wasn't so much angry at Bikky, just frustrated about the day. He opened and closed his mouth several times before deciding on just covering his face with his hands and sighing.

"I think what Ryo mean is that, while we will love you no matter what and we completely accept whatever you choose to do, just don't do it anywhere but your room," Dee said, rubbing Ryo's back. "And you're a bit young to be engaging in such relationships and should take it slower next time," he added quickly when Ryo glared at him through his fingers. "Now shoo!"

Bikky beamed, jumped up from his chair, he hugged both Ryo and Dee, bolting off to his room, taking the phone with him.

"Did you know about this?" Ryo asked, suspicious of how coolly Dee had handled it.

Dee gave Ryo a sheepish smile. "Kinda?…Okay, I suspected it, Bikky asked me about the bees and the bees this morning while you were in the shower."

"And did you tell him!?" Ryo demanded, his over-protectiveness kicking in immediately.

"Of course I did! What else was I supposed to tell him? He's sixteen Ryo, and better me tell him than him getting the wrong information," Dee said, his hand sliding down, lacing his fingers with his fiancé's.

Ryo just groaned, his head falling onto Dee's shoulder. "It's bad enough he walked in on us, but now he knows what happens."

Dee just laughed at Ryo's bashfulness, before scooping the now startled man up into his arms, carrying him bridal style to the bedroom. "I rather like how it happens."

X x x x

Longer chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

I watched Cursed last night and thought "Jimmy and Bo are so going to get together" and well, here you are

Kylee, PLEASE get me those boots for my birthday!!

Fucking hot as hell outside, I'm so glad I left my window open all night.

I feel SO gay right now, I've been listening to "What a Wonderful World" by Louis Armstrong, not what you would expect from a sociopath like myself, huh? But anyway, this world is fucking amazing, ignoring of course all the idiots.

Okay, there has been mention of Lai and Bikky being OOC, but you've gotta remember, this takes place several years after the end of book 7, so they've both grown up considerably.

* * *

"So, did you get in any trouble?" Lai asked, pleasantly surprised that Bikky had called him.

"No, Ryo wasn't thrilled about it because he's so protective, but Dee was cool with it, the perv isn't half bad sometimes," Bikky laughed, and then got quiet. "About earlier today…I-I liked it," he murmured quietly, blushing brightly.

"_I-I liked it too…a lot,"_ Lai replied just as quietly. _"So…does this mean I'm you're boyfriend?"_ He asked nervously, conflicted over wanting Bikky to answer or not.

Bikky laid there quietly for a moment before answering, "yeah, I think it does, if you want to be…"

"I do, but how's Carol going to take it?"

"Better than Lass, she's been chasing after you forever," Bikky said offhandedly, making Lai laugh.

xXx

"I hope Bikky doesn't think I hate him," Ryo said from his position across Dee's bare chest. "I just couldn't get that image of that boy out of my head from earlier today."

Dee just nodded, toying with Ryo's hair, today had not been a fun day.

_Ryo took a deep breath and walked under the caution tape, what lay before them was one of the worst homicides they had ever been confronted with. It was so bad, he was thankful for the cold, which kept the smell at bay._

_The boy lying in the middle of the ally was no older than Bikky with similar features. He had been viciously raped, and then while he had been still alive, disembowel, his intestines hanging everywhere with evidence that he had tried to put them back in before the man punctured his aorta, letting him bleed out slowly before ejaculating on him. _

_Picking up the boy's wallet that had been in the pair of jeans just by the boy, Ryo searched through it, pulling out an ID. The boy's name was Matthew Drinnen, age 16, 125lbs, five foot eight, brown eyes, blonde hair. The rest of the contents of the wallet was ten dollars, a picture of another boy around the same age, and a condom._

Dee squeezed Ryo's shoulder as they went to work, this was going to be one hell of a case, especially considering there had been something similar to this just out of their district.

"Bikky knows that you love him and that was one of the worst we have ever come across," Dee murmured comfortingly and slid out from under a now confused Ryo. "I'll be right back," he said, throwing on a pair of boxers.

Dee walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to Bikky's room. He knocked on the door and waited from Bikky to give him the okay before walking in to find the teen lying on his bed, phone resting against his shoulder, a smile on his face. "I need you to do something for Ryo, okay?"

"What is it?" Bikky asked, suspicious of Dee's intentions.

"Don't leave the house unless accompanied by an adult. Ryo is already strung out as it is about a case we go today, he doesn't need to constantly worry about you too," Dee said calmly and waited for Bikky to flip. "There's been a string of murders by a sicko who's targeting boys who look a lot like you, please, just do this for Ryo," he added just as the teen opened his mouth to defy him.

"You should listen to him, you have a boyfriend now to think of," Lai spoke up, knowing Bikky was at the crossroads of rebellion and making Ryo happy.

Bikky nodded, "okay, I'll do it, for Ryo."

"Thanks kid," Dee smiled and headed out, back to his bedroom. "I got Bikky to agree to stay inside unless he's got one of us or another capable adult with him," he grinned, stripping out of the boxers and crawling under the covers.

Ryo smiled softly at Dee, a massive weight being lifted from his shoulders. He resumed his position on his fiancé's chest, snuggling up and falling to sleep.

xXx

"Can Lai come over today?" Bikky asked as he piled pancakes and sausage onto his plate.

Ryo nodded, pouring himself more coffee. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted yesterday. I was strung out from the new case we have…"

"It's cool, Dee explained everything last night. And I know you'll always love me, Dad," Bikky smiled, he only recently started calling Ryo Dad on a more regular basis.

Dee chose that moment to stumble out of their bedroom wearing only a pair of black boxers, his hair sleep mussed, eyes half-lidded, looking entirely too sexy in Ryo's opinion. "Coffee," he groaned, stealing Ryo's cup, chugging the contents. "Morning, babe," he smirked and gave his future husband a quick kiss.

xXx

"So, Jared, what was your connection to Matthew Drinnen?" Ryo asked the young boy who's picture had been in Matthew's wallet along with his phone number.

Jared Gillian sniffed, whipping his eyes and said quietly, "I was his boyfriend, we just started dating a few months ago. He was coming over to my house, I live about fifteen minutes from him, just down the road from…from where you f-found him." With that said, the young teen burst into tears, sobs racking his body.

"Here," Dee said and passed a box of tissues along with a cup of water over to the crying teen who took them gratefully. "We only have a few more questions."

Ryo nodded and waited for Jared to compose himself, as the boy did, he noticed that Jared had an uncanny resemblance to Lai. "Now, can you run us through what happened the night before Matthew was killed?"

"Me and Matt met up at the park, we hung around there for around an hour or so, then we went back to his place, his parents were on a business trip, it was my birthday so we…we had sex for the first time, I spent the night but I had to run home before my parents got back, he promised to come over when they left for work," Jared said, tears streaming down his face once more.

Dee turned off the recorder. "That's all for now," he said and Jared nodded before leaving the room. "You notice that he looks amazingly like Lai?"

"Yeah…" Ryo began but was cut off by JJ running into the room.

"We've got another one like the boy last night," JJ said seriously, leaving when they nodded in acknowledgement.

"This is going to be a long night…" Dee trailed off as he and Ryo made their way to their squad car.

xXx

Lai and Bikky cuddled on the coach, a movie playing, though neither were paying attention to it; they were too busy lost in each other and their heated make out session.

Getting into it, Bikky pulled Lai into his lap, so the dark haired boy was straddling his hips. "Lai," he moaned when Lai began to thrust against him. He began to thrust back, but when Lai stopped him, a confused look appeared on his face.

"Bedroom," Lai explained and slid off Bikky's lap, practically dragging his boyfriend down the hall and throwing him onto the bed, pouncing on top of him.

Bikky pulled the dark haired teen down on top of him. "I think I like this better than the couch," he laughed, but he laughter quickly ended in a moan as Lai's lips fused onto his neck.

"That feels so good," Lai moaned as Bikky nibbled on his ear, slipping his hand under the other teen's shirt, running it up and down that dark chocolate skin, feeling the muscles beneath quiver.

"Do you want to…?" Bikky trailed off, tugging on the button to Lai's pants, fondling the straining length hidden away.

Lai bit his lip, conflicted. He opened his mouth to answer but was cut short by the sound of the front door opening and closing. "I'd love to, but I have to get home."

"Okay," Bikky pouted, sitting up and giving his boyfriend a soft kiss just as Dee walked in.

"Hey, Lai, I'm gonna drive you home, cool?" Dee asked and walked out when he got a nod from the dark haired boy, who, after one final kiss followed after him.

* * *

Woo! Finished!

Blah, I need to get laid…


End file.
